


All Tied Up

by BeTheCheeto



Series: KakaYama Week 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaYama Week 2019, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mokuton Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheCheeto/pseuds/BeTheCheeto
Summary: KakaYama Week Day 4: Out of Hand MokutonKakashi finds himself in a tight spot while on a mission, though not as he would have expected.





	All Tied Up

Kakashi jerked awake, his instincts in high alert, though he wasn’t sure why. They were already beyond the borders of Fire Country on their way back home. Bandits, maybe? Though any group of bandits from the country stupid enough to ambush an ANBU camp would be easy to dispatch, he still should take a look. He went to sit up, only to discover that he couldn’t. 

He tried not to show his alarm, keeping his breathing deep. He tested his arms, finding they were tied together above his head, some sort of binding at his wrists. His ankles were also bound, though not together. They were spread apart just farther than his shoulder width. He cracked his eyes open, but was unable to see any assailants, so he allowed them to open fully. Honestly, the situation couldn’t get much worse, so them knowing he was awake couldn’t hurt at this point. 

He froze when the restraints on his legs started moving, slowly twisting up his calves and working their way around his thighs. That wasn’t possible. Unless… He tried to turn his head to find Tenzo. Maybe they had cast some sort of jutsu on him, something that allowed them to control his Mokuton. He frowned. His head was bound, too, vines wrapped around his forehead holding him to the ground, forcing him to stare upwards. 

“Tenzo!” he hissed quietly, his voice urgent. He heard a mumble beside him. Had they gagged the boy? “Tenzo, how are they doing this?” 

He struggled to force his head around, jerking suddenly to the side when the vines holding it in place retreated. He saw that Tenzo’s eyes were closed. They must have knocked him out somehow. Maybe it helped them keep control of the Mokuton? “Tenzo! You need to wake up! That’s an order!”

To his surprise, Tenzo smirked in his sleep. “I’m giving the orders now, Senpai,” he mumbled. Kakashi shot him an outraged face, and was about to scold him for insubordination when the vines around his thighs started pushing his legs farther apart. He flushed with embarrassment at that, wondering what their assailants were up to, when he realized that at the same time, Tenzo’s hand had moved down to palm his decidedly tented crotch. 

He closed his eyes, embarrassment washing over him when he realized what was happening. He took a deep breath. Tenzo was still young, he reminded himself. It was easy to forget with how mature the boy was, but he was only 16, and therefore in the middle of pubescent hormonal waves. He couldn’t really be blamed for having sex dreams, and Kakashi supposed it was natural for Tenzo to think of him, given that he was probably the closest person to the boy. The involvement of his jutsu wasn’t surprising, either, given that even moreso than most jutsu, kekkei genkais tended to be more tied to the user’s emotions. 

“Tenzo, wake up,” he said, trying hard to keep his voice bored and unaffected. When the other didn’t even stir, he sighed. “TENZO!”

At that, the boy jerked awake, instantly reaching for his weapon. Kakashi rolled his eyes. “Really? You can’t even be bothered to wake up, but when you do the first thing you do is grab your weapon?”

Tenzo, now standing above Kakashi, looking around wildly finally looked down at him, and his face twisted in confusion. He took in the rather lewd position Kakashi had been twisted into during his attempts to wake the boy. “Wha- why are you all tied up?”

Kakashi gave him an unamused look. He glanced at Tenzo’s still tented groin. “Why don’t you tell me?” he said drily.

Tenzo followed his glance, confused until he saw his  _ problem _ , and then his face turned redder than a tomato. “I- I… um…” He put a hand to the back of his neck, staring at the ground.    
Kakashi sighed. “Will you just release me?”

“R-right…” Tenzo stuttered out. The vines receded, and Kakashi stretched out his body, rubbing his wrists where the vines had slightly chafed them. “Senpai, I… I am so sorry. I don’t know how that happened…”

Kakashi raised a brow at him, and he fell silent. Kakashi sighed. “Look, Tenzo, it’s only natural. You’re a sixteen-year-old boy, and no matter how well a shinobi is trained to control our bodies, hormones will get the best of you from time to time. I’m sure that during your waking hours, you can deal with it, but in sleep, your body has a mind of it’s own. It’s honestly not that surprising.”

Tenzo’s blush had made it all the way down to his exposed chest. “R-right. Um… I promise it won’t happen again.”

Kakashi doubted that, but the poor boy already felt bad enough. “I appreciate that.” Tenzo smiled tentatively at Kakashi, and he couldn’t help but smile back. 


End file.
